The Delivery M7 ATF AU
by senorabutterfly
Summary: The boys from an outside POV. Not mine, no profit made. Think a 'drool warning' is needed, since this is basically just an unashamed effort to get the boys shirtless! Somewhat inspired by a certain friend's (SE) play list! Hope you enjoy! (hmm.. there is no 'smut' genre listed!)


The Delivery M7 ATF AU

The female mail carrier turned into the long driveway that led to the Larabee residence. Normally she just had a few bills or junk mail that she put in the box located at the edge of the road. This time she carried a package that wouldn't fit in the small mailbox.

When she arrived at the sprawling ranch house, she retrieved the parcel and headed for the front porch where she had left packages a few times before. However, this time there were several vehicles parked in front of the dwelling whereas the area had always been empty previously. She could hear the sound of hammers and male bantering coming from behind the spacious barn. Standing undecided for a moment, she finally turned that direction with the box held carefully in both hands. The return address was of a well-known tack supplier, and she didn't really want to leave it on the porch, even though the area was fairly secluded.

She had only taken a few steps that way when several figures came around the corner of the building, a tall blond in the lead. The golden-haired form didn't look armed, but she thought she could see pistols discreetly held down by the legs of a couple of the men behind him. She stopped abruptly, the package tilting precariously in her grasp as she gaped in amazement. It wasn't the guns that halted her in her tracks or turned her speechless, however. It was a rural ranching area, so property owners having firearms was pretty much expected.

What did cause the stunned reaction was the seven gorgeous men who now stood in front of her in a loose wedge formation. They had apparently been repairing part of the nearby corral fence, since hammers hung idly in a couple of the figures' hands and another held a container of what sounded like nails as they rattled against the sides when he shifted his weight.

It was a hot day, so all of the forms were shirtless, sweat glistening on bronzed skin like diamonds in the sun as she unashamedly gawked in approval. Her gaze trailed over the figures to take in those in back.

An obviously younger man with dark hair that was currently damp and slicked back stood to one side at the rear of the group, a hand saw held lightly in one hand. A tiny part of her brain noticed the non-power tool and thought it was cool that they were doing things the old-fashioned way, but the majority of it was occupied with his bare chest.

While the smallest of the men, he was solidly built and had a torso that indicated time spent in athletic pursuits, not just computer games or such that many people his age occupied their leisure with. Sweat beaded his brow and upper chest, the latter a bit pink-tinted since he didn't look like he tanned easily. However, that didn't detract from the overall appearance, she decided absently. When she made it to his face, a friendly grin curved his lips even as his dark hazel eyes looked at her in curiosity.

The form next to him was apparently the oldest of the group, but he was definitely no frail, stooped figure! Tanned biceps that looked the size of tree trunks flexed absently as one hand reached to wipe the sweat out of piercing blue-gray eyes. The powerful fingers of the left dangled a hammer at his side, a nail still clutched in the corner of his mouth above a square jaw that looked like it could withstand a 2x4. Eyes moving to his massive pecs and tight abs, her tongue came out to flick along her lips unconsciously.

A well-built black man stood to the older one's left, muscles rippling like a big cat under velvety skin that was bedewed with drops of sweat. He was tall and muscular, strong arms currently propped on his hips as he peered over the shoulder of the man in front of him with curious brown eyes. The close-cropped hair was damp as well, and as she took the powerful form in he raised one hand to run it over his head and then fling the droplets it captured to the side. There went her tongue again as she licked the center of her bottom lip in approval of the sight.

Chestnut hair that had just a touch of wave to it covered the head of the shorter man that her eyes moved to next. While one of the smaller ones, he was well-muscled and looked like he might do martial arts judging by the stance and fluid motions as he balanced on the balls of his feet as if prepared to fight if necessary. His left hand held the container of nails, while sparkling emerald eyes took her in and seemed to quickly judge whether she was a threat or not. Once he apparently determined that she wasn't, the right hand slid the gun he carried into the back of his pants and then moved to languidly wipe at a trickle of sweat that was about to dampen the waistband of the designer jeans that covered his legs above well-crafted cowboy boots. Now her tongue was sliding unintentionally along her whole mouth as she struggled to stop the drool that wanted to puddle at the corner. Noticing the action, the man's lips parted in amusement, showing a gold tooth when he grinned. One green eye winked at her teasingly.

Blushing a bit at being caught practically ogling, her gaze moved to the slender figure that stood to the other man's right. Sky blue eyes were twinkling as if the handsome form found the whole thing entertaining. While slim, he was well-muscled. Broad, bare shoulders were covered by tanned skin which led to impressive pecs and wash-board abs that disappeared into faded denim. The sweat gave him an almost oiled sheen, and the shoulder-length sandy hair was curling from the moisture. A hammer dangled loosely from the long fingers of his left hand and the right put his pistol away and came up as she watched to slick back the damp strands that were clinging to his sculpted cheeks and jaw. Controlling the drool response was getting harder, and with her hands still cradling the package she carried, she couldn't wipe it off!

Even more embarrassed now at the wide grin the long-haired figure gave her, she turned her attention to the tall brunet next to him. He, too, wore a big smile, his topped with a luxurious mustache that made her want to run her fingers through it. Dark hair that matched it covered his handsome head, one lock curling on his wet brow at the moment. Cobalt orbs sparkled at her as he looked her over at the same time she was checking him out. Broad shoulders rested below the sexy mouth, sweat beading the bronzed skin that rippled as he moved. His chest sported a light mat of black hair that arrowed down and disappeared into the waist of the fitted Wranglers he wore. Wrenching her gaze up, she decided that she didn't need to follow that train of thought! She couldn't keep her own mouth from curving up in an answering smile though when the attractive figure bobbed his eyebrows at her and winked, doing a little dance step to make her laugh.

Her eyes then slid to the impressive blond who had stopped a few feet from her. 'Drop-dead gorgeous' was the only phrase that she could think of at the moment to describe the lithe figure! The dark gold hair was damp with sweat and like the tall brunet, one lock rested on his forehead in a decidedly seductive fashion. Ice green eyes seemed to bore right through her, even though he didn't look angry, just curious. An aura of danger seemed to emanate from him, and she had a feeling it was just natural and that it was always there no matter what the occasion. The chiseled lips were currently curved in a tiny one-sided grin however as he watched her look them all over approvingly. His lean appearance was as deceiving as some of the others, the deeply tanned torso sporting wide, powerful shoulders and arms and rippling pecs that turned into sculpted abs. She watched, fascinated, as a drop of sweat ran over the bronzed skin and disappeared into the waistband of the worn ebony jeans that covered his long legs. More drops glistened in the sun, drawing attention to the feline appearance that graced him even at rest. As her gaze roamed over him without conscious volition, he moved to stand hip-shot in front of her, the thumb of his left hand going to rest in his pocket. That only made her eyes travel to appreciate the slim hips and leather belt with the rodeo buckle that showcased the lean waist. Now the drool was dripping freely and there was nothing she could do about it. These men were proof there was a God and the epitome of the creator's handiwork as far as she was concerned!

A soft *ahem* from the blond finally drug her attention back to the reason she was there.

"Uh…sorry!" she mumbled with a shamefaced tilt to her mouth. It wasn't like she could deny that she'd looked all seven over from head to boot tips! Fortunately, the grins seemed to imply that they just found it amusing, not offensive.

Gathering up her decidedly scattered thoughts, she glanced down at the package she still held.

"Mr. Chris Larabee?"

The tall form in the lead nodded at the inquiry. Good to know, she thought with a secret smile.

"I have a package for you." She stated the obvious as she held the box out to the handsome figure.

Powerful arms reached to take the parcel from her.

"Do I need to sign?"

The soft voice made warmth pool in the pit of her stomach.

"Huh?... uh, no. I just didn't want to leave it on the porch if there was someone home. There have been reports of thieves stealing packages off of people's steps and so forth, though that's usually in town. Better safe than sorry though, right?"

Chris gave her a knowing look, but nodded again. The tiny smile grew a bit bigger as he thanked her for being conscientious.

"No problem. Have a nice afternoon!"

With that, she gathered the shreds of her dignity and turned toward her vehicle. As she drove away, a big grin curved her lips though.

God, she hoped he ordered something again soon so that she could make the delivery!

By DMA


End file.
